Letters To My Daughter
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Dear Layla, I wish I could have watched you grow up into a beautiful young lady, and I hope that these letters helped you more that hurt you. Remember, that I loved you first. Love, Daddy.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Layla,

I don't know the words to pen to let you know how much I already love you. When we found out that you were a baby girl, and my heart soared and broke into a million pieces at the same time. I wish I could be here to watch you grow up, to watch you become beautiful just like your mother, to protect you. The universe is unique in it's punishments little darling, and so I will not be able to be here with you for as long as I would like. I would like to introduce myself to you though, My name is Ezra Fitz and I am your father. I was born on February 2nd, and later on you will come to know that it is Groundhog day as well. My parents loved me very much. I had a brother and a sister, and was the middle child. I wish I had enough time to tell you everything about me, but you're about to be born soon, and I don't want to miss a minute of it. I love you, and you will always be my baby girl.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Age 1<p>

Dear Layla,

You're turning one today, and I couldn't be more proud. In this letter I am going to tell you how we decided on your name. Your mother and I decided we wanted something unique, something a teacher could read off of the roster and look up and smile. Or chuckle to him or herself softly. We wanted your name to represent you in all aspects of the word. We have high hopes for you, and mainly I hope you inherit your mother's hair, mine is just a mess. I remember when we decided we were going to name you Layla, I cried when the Eric Clapton song came on the radio station on the way home from the doctor's office. We knew then, that you would always be a Layla. My darling baby girl. Daddy loves you, please don't grow up too fast. I'm not sure your mother and I could handle it.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Age 2<p>

Dear Layla,

You are in love with Dora, or so I hope. And your mother has the house decorated in the cartoon. You're smiling, and marveling at all the presents stacked up on the table that you still can't reach. You're spewing off sentences faster than we can comprehend, and racing about the house with Spencer's daughter and Hanna's son. Your mother and the girls are standing at the island sipping coffee and smiling at the three of you. Aunt Emily isn't with us this year, but she sends her love. I'm hoping she made it to Spain for the Olympics in one piece. Your grandparents are all huddled together in the corner, Grandpa Byron is smiling down at you sweetly, remember your mother at that age. I'm hoping that you look just like her. The cake is in the fridge, and I hope you love chocolate because that's what was ordered. I hope you get your wish this year baby girl, but something tells me, your mother can't wrap a pony. Next year, honey, we'll try harder. I promise.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Age 3<p>

Darling Layla,

I hope you like the bike I begged your mother to get you. I hope it's pink and has pink and silver tassels, and I hope that the training wheels are white. I hope you ride it up and down the driveway, but don't get too close to the street honey. I hope you are learning how to play gold fish the right way, and not the way Uncle Mike taught you. I hope you, Meredith, and Calvin are all getting along. I hope you are all the best of friends. I hope you beg your mother to read you a bedtime story and I hope you fall asleep with your head on her shoulder. I hope you stay young forever. I'll always remember you as the small baby I held, swaddled in pink. Daddy loves you, Layla. Please, try to never grow up.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Age 4<p>

Beautiful Layla,

You're in preschool now, and I hear you're doing amazing. I heard you know your ABC's and that you recite them so well. Your two front teeth fell out not too long ago, and you got not one but two dollars! I heard you wanted to be just like mommy when you grow up, and I couldn't think of anyone better for you. I hope you love to read as much as your mother and I do. This is going to be your last letter for a while baby girl, but always remember that I love you, no matter what. Do well in school honey.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Age 16<p>

Dear Layla,

I skipped a whole chunk in your life, and eventually you are going to ask why. I couldn't stand to lay in this bed and write you a letter for each birthday when I could have been spending so much time with you. The last amount of time I had left. It's your Sweet 16, and I want you to enjoy every second of it. But Layla, I want you to know that I did not leave you on purpose. I got sick honey, and sometimes when people get sick they don't make it. I'm sure your mother explained all about death to you, and now I want you to know the real truth. The doctors never gave me much time to begin with, the cancer had already spread everywhere when they finally caught on to it. And I promised myself that I would stay alive until you were born. Your entire life, you've had to live without me and I know that it is not fair. I know that all of your other friends had their daddy growing up, and you came home to your mother, who I pray didn't hit the wine bottle every night like she did when I was first diagnosed.

I wish I could have watched you grow up into a beautiful young lady, and I hope that these letters helped you more that hurt you. I only wish that I could see your smile, or wipe your tears. I wish I could have rocked you to sleep when you woke from a nightmare. I wish I never had to miss birthdays, or holidays, or even your first date. But, sadly, I know that I must. I met your mother when she was your age, and I hope you are like her in every way. She was kind, and sincere, and dedicated to anything she put herself to. She loved me with a passion that only I could reciprocate. She loves you even more. We only spent a few short years together, but they were all wonderful, and from those years, you came. You are the single best thing to happen to the both of us.

I hope any boy or girl you bring home respects you, and respects your mother. I hope you read _To Kill A Mocking Bird _ and think of me. I hope you look in the mirror and think of me. I hope you are proud of yourself, the way that I am proud of you. And you tell your future husband or wife, that I loved you first.

I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle, to give your hand to the person waiting at the other end, to watch you build a home and a family with your soul mate the way I did with your mother. I wish you every ounce of good in the world and pray that the bad stay away…

I'm sorry for not being here to watch you grow up, but know that I fought hard to spend as much time with you as I could. Your mother is curled up in the chair and I am sitting on the bed, you're asleep in the crib next to us as I write this. Tomorrow I will be admitted to the hospital, to see if the chemo has worked even a little bit, but I can feel the cancer draining me of all my energy.

I love you, Layla Ariel Fitz, and I hope you achieve many things. Don't grow up too fast, and remember me whenever you can. I'll always be watching over you.

Love always,

Daddy.

* * *

><p>Dear Daddy,<p>

I married Calvin, Aunt Hanna's son. I told him exactly what you said, about you loving me first, and he understood completely. He knows that you aren't here to physically protect me, and that's where he stepped in all his life. Uncle Caleb and Uncle Toby have also protected me. Mom is 25 years sober, she quit after you passed away daddy, you should be so proud of her. I have a brother, you have a son. His name is Anthony Ezra Fitz, you did leave mom with one parting gift, and she thanks you for it everyday. Tony has protected me as well, even though it should be the other way around. I did love Dora and chocolate, and my bike looked exactly like that daddy! I look exactly like mom, but she says I have your eyes, and for that I am grateful. I keep your old copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird _in my purse with me at all times, it's the piece of you besides my letters that I have. I trace the notes you made in it, and smile. I imagine you'd be gray around the edges now, but still wearing your sweater vests.

Mom never re-married, incase you were wondering. It's always been the three of us, and when Grandpa Byron passed away Grandma Ella moved in with us. Grandma Victoria and Grandpa David both passed away, I'm so sorry daddy. I hope you can understand that. I made your letters into a book daddy, and I hope one day I can read it to you, wherever you are. Mom cried so hard when she read the one you sent me on my 16th birthday, I guess we have Uncle Hardy to thank for sending them all in, don't we daddy?

Tony looks just like you, I thought you should know. We love you daddy, and I hope one day I will finally get to meet you to show you how well I turned out. I hope if you can see me, that I make you so proud.

I love you daddy.

Love,

Your Baby Girl.

P.S. I loved you last. 3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just something I wrote while at work. I don't know the type of person I would be if my dad wasn't in the picture. I'm glad he is. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I honestly did not expect the turnout to be so high for this story. Now, I'm not really one for chapter stories because I'm always on the go, and sometimes it can be YEARS between posts. So forgive me, if things are sporadic, or when I fall off the face of the earth and come back with another story. I decided to write this one from Aria's point of view. It is another letter to Layla, this one is deeper.**

* * *

><p>Age 25<p>

Dear Layla,

Twenty-five years ago you came into both your father's and my life; I loved you from the moment the plus sign showed up on the test. I was barely twenty, and newly married, but I knew I was ready for you. Your father was extremely happy as well, I wish we could have continued on in that regard forever. You were three months old when your dad was diagnosed with Stage Four Pancreatic Cancer, and while I can truly say that I loved you then and I love you now, I hated you for being healthy. I hated myself for being healthy. There was a part of me that will always hate myself for living while Ezra died.

I drank a whole bottle of tequila that night, straight from the bottle as I watched you sleeping, contemplating where life was going to take me, him, us next. I wish I could say we had years left together, and as the days dwindled down, so did my bank account. I found myself drinking everyday as you lay forgotten, crying, lonely in your crib. I'm so sorry for the neglect in the beginning. I know that there is no excuse but mommy was sad, and depressed, and mad at the world. Your dad was my high school teacher, we met and fell in love, and just when we were finally able to be together without the fear of legal percussions, he was torn from my life. Can you see why mom was pissed off at the world? At herself for playing it safe for so long?

Your dad passed away when you were nine months and 3 days old, I remember the day because he died while reading you a story, and I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that. We moved in with my parents and I didn't get out of bed for a week, each day another three bottles of alcohol would join the growing pile on the floor. I didn't take care of myself and in turn, I neglected to take care of you. When I finally got myself together, you didn't even know who I was, and who could blame you, I had treated you like an outcast for most of your life. There were days when I couldn't stand to look at you, and thought you would be better off if I gave you up for adoption. I almost did it, but you have his eyes. I didn't see it then, but I see it now. You are my part of Ezra, you and Tony both. I should have lived for you. I almost died, but when I found out I was pregnant with Tony, I knew something had to change. And so it did, I started going to AA meetings, taking care of myself, of you, and working. By the time Tony was born we were living in a new three bedroom apartment, and most of the traces of your father were gone. It was easier that way darling.

When the first letter showed up on your birthday in his neat cursive, I nearly broke down and cried. I was clutching the car keys to my heart and debating wether to drive to the story, but then I thought of Tony, of you in the back seat. I drove to a meeting instead, you didn't make a sound. The letters kept coming until you were four, and then they stopped, I thought maybe he didn't have enough time to write them all out. And after a few years, I forgot about them completely. It wasn't until you turned sixteen that another letter, the second to last letter showed up. The last letter, the one you were to get on your wedding day, is still in my nightstand, and I will give it to you when your big day gets here. It's really not that long off now.

I was so angry when you received those letters in the mail, and I got nothing significant from him, nothing at all. But then I realized he left me you, and Tony, what more could I ask for? I wanted you to know that I love you, Layla, and I always will. You will forever remind me of the love that I once shared with your father, the love I still hold for him, the love I hope you share with Calvin…

I pray you have a daughter to love as much as I love you. So, my darling, it is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that history is about to repeat itself. I've come back from the doctor's and they have diagnosed mommy with Breast Cancer. I've held off telling you for as long as possible, but the chemo didn't work babe, and they cancer has spread to my lungs. I wish I could express how sorry I am to you, for all the mistakes I made in the past, and the mistake I made by not telling you of my diagnosis before today. I hope to live until your wedding darling, and I will try my hardest, but if I do not, Auntie Spencer has the last letter from your daddy.

I need you to know that I love you. That I always have, and please don't let what I told you change your view of me, everything I did, I did because I thought you would be better off.

Never give up Layla, you will be a wonderful mother. Give my future grandchildren a kiss from me and daddy every night, and never let them forget where they came from. In my will, I have left everything to you. There is an estate in the South of France that your father's great aunt left to his mother, who left it to me….it is yours now.

Remember me, and remember him. I love you darling.

Love always and forever,

Mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Continued: I wanted to take the time to thank you all for reviewing, you all made me smile this holiday. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and that you are all positively stuffed. :) One of my reviewers mentioned something about my story being talked about on Twitter. I was hoping someone could fill me in? I'm helpless when it comes to the Bird. :) I hope you all liked this letter, and that you all don't hate me more than you already do. Thank you for reading, and if it's not too much trouble, review again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Layla,

I know that you cherish letters, and so instead of buying you a fancy gift, I decided to write you a letter. The day you were born, it seems like a lifetime ago, but it was the day all of our lives truly started. Your parents were so happy, and their tears were running down their faces. Your mom, she yelled and cursed and damn near broke your father's hand while she was giving birth to you, naturally of course. I was so proud, so inspired. When I had Calvin, I was hoping he would end up with either you or Meredith, and secretly I'm glad I'm not going to be tied to the Hastings for the rest of my life. I'm proud to call you my niece, and I'm even more proud to call you my daughter.

The day you and Calvin graduated from high school I could feel your father sitting next to all of us, smiling at you, cheering you on as you walked across the stage and with a grace that mirrored your mother's at that. I remember the late nights I could hear the three of you in my living room giggling, and I remember walking in on your first kiss. When you announced that the two of you were dating your mother and aunts and I did a small dance of victory. There was no way we were going to let Mona's kid sink her claws into my boy. I'm glad he chose you, albeit with a little prodding from us old hens.

You looked so beautiful tonight at the engagement party, proudly flashing the ring he slipped onto your finger six months ago. I remember the day he told me he was going to have your father's initials engraved into the band, I left the room and cried so hard before calling your mother, who also, proceeded to cry. It's small gestures like that that remind us that we raised you guys right.

I heard you and Calvin arguing the other day, and your fears are misguided darling. Your father would have approved, and he would be doubly thrilled to know that his grandchild is growing inside of you right now. Ezra would be proud of you, no matter what you have done in life darling. You could be a serial killer and he would be proud of you, jokingly of course darling.

I know, for a long time, you resented all of us for knowing him, for seeing him, for loving him, for remembering him, but darling let me tell you something…in his life, in the time that I knew him…he had eyes for two women only, and that is you and your mother. Their rough start is what made their love so strong.

We've never told you this, but in high school we, your aunts, mother, and myself, were stalked by a person who called themselves A. We gave A so much power by being afraid of her or him, one day we took that power back and A stopped. I was doing laundry the other day and I found a letter from A in your pocket, and honey, I don't want you to believe a single word that bitch says.

Calvin is not cheating on you.

Calvin will never cheat on you.

Calvin does love you.

I love you darling, my daughter, my niece.

Love always,

Aunt Hanna.

* * *

><p>Dear Layla,<p>

Hi my darling granddaughter; if I ever forgot to tell you that I love you…I'm so sorry. You were the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. Your parents were so proud of you and you were barely an hour old. I never told your father certain things in life, maybe some of those things I should have. And if there was ever a time to confess my sins, now is that time.

I actually had four children; three of which I kept. I know for most of your life it has been perceived by many that I hate you, but I don't. I hate your name and the fact that it reminds me of my biggest mistake.

At eighteen I got pregnant because like most teens I thought myself to be invincible, that was not the case, and contraceptives should have been used. During those long months I decided to give my baby girl up for adoption- and it was an open adoption until I met your grandfather. Giving my baby girl away was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but she went to a very deserving and loving couple. Richard and Tina Oliveria were everything parents were supposed to be, everything I was not. They named my baby girl, Layla.

When your father told me your were going to be named Layla, I broke down and cried. Sadly, he took those for happy tears, they were anything but.

My son dying, your father - that was also bard, but the fact that he left you and your mother behind was devastating. I want to apologize to you, since you're the one I hurt the most. I can't continue to live life with you having her name. A daily reminder of my faults, of imperfections, of my mistake. Grandmother loves you very very much, please remember that.

Ever since David's passing last year from that car crash, I just haven't been the same now that my boys are gone, I'm sorry I failed you. And I'm sorry I'm about to fail you all again.

Mommy is so sorry Layla May Oliveria.

Grandmother is so sorry Layla Ariel Fitz.

Lord, please forgive me my sins, keep them safe.

Goodbye Darling,

Grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are two more chapters. One being the letter to Ezra, and the last being a letter to my father. For those of you who don't know a damn thing I've ever been through...let me tell you. I have lost 4 family members to Cancer. One to Suicide. One to a drunk driver. And a child to a miscarriage. When I speak of these things...they are not things I picked from the television, the are not things I heard on the radio, I have lived through the pain of watching a loved one die before your eyes, twice. I have seen someone on a Friday night, and learned he killed himself a half hour after I saw him. **

**Life isn't a happy place, it's dark and cold, the people in your life, your natural supports...they get you through each and every day. I wish, and continue to wish that the pain of life does not jade a single one of you, for I wake up each day with my fiance by my side and my sister/daughter two rooms over. My life is full of love, and that is to make up for all of the bad things that have happened. **

**Do NOT let life get you down, it's truly not worth it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your kind words of encouragement, and your shares of I'm sorry. I want to let you know that I did not tell you all of that to gain your sympathy, I just…December is a hard month, actually every month is hard for me, for my family. We've had to pick up, move on, forget petty arguments of who did the dishes last Thanksgiving, or who bought the fucking pies last Christmas. In 5 days, it will be the one year anniversary of my Uncle killing himself. In 7 days, it will be 2 years since I lost my Layla, a baby that was so cherished and so loved and she hadn't even been born yet. Hell, we didn't even know if she was a girl or not yet. Funny how live works out, that I now have a 15 year old daughter, who happens to be my sister. We don't all get to create families the conventional way. It's been 7 months since I lost my grandmother to cancer, and years since I lost my aunt and two uncles to cancer. I'm writing this story for those of you out there who believe there is a reason to give up, who think that they have hit rock bottom and will never succeed. YOU WILL. I promise. It may take all of your strength, courage, and energy to just stand up, but with each passing day it gets easier. I promise you that. **

**I sit here and sip my glass of red wine, and contemplate how many drinks it will take me to become an alcoholic, or if in high school, had I sniffed that cocaine in the first floor bathroom would I be typing this today. Life is all about choices. i chose to not give up, to stand tall with my baggage behind me, but never dragging me down. I chose to let my past influence me, not guide me. I beg you all to do the same. Take it from me, each day is a gift given to you, a gift you should never waste. So stay in bed all day watching cartoons with your younger siblings. Accept that date. Call your ex if he or she makes you happy. Forgive your parents for grounding you. Forgive yourself for hurting those you love. Fight for LOVE :). Sing in the shower to Lady Gaga because it drives your fiance crazy. Listen to Rihanna on repeat while you drive to nowhere and back. And most of all, watch PLL on 1/2/2012. Seriously. **

**22 years ago in August, I was born. I had a shitty mother, but she was replaced by a wonderful woman who is my mom. I've been through hell and back. I'm fat, but I still rock stilettos. It's all about the confidence baby, go out and live your dreams, YOU are the only one holding yourself back. **

**And on that note, I will give you what you have all been waiting for. **

Baby Girl,

Your snores in the cradle next to me sound like music to my ears. Your mother is curled up next to me, also snoring, but don't tell her I said that! I've been sitting here thinking of all the things I'm going to miss: Birthdays, Christmases, Graduation, your first date…but the not that brought tears to my eyes each and every time my mind wandered to it…is your wedding day. I won't get to walk you down the aisle and it's breaking my heart.

I hope your wedding is elegant, classy, and a genuine fairy tale. There is a bank account with $10,000.00 in it. I want your wedding day to be special to you in everyday. I suppose I should have mentioned the account in another letter but; let's not worry about that.

I imagine you in a ball gown very much like the one your mother wore, if not the same one. Aunt Hanna will have done your hair and make up. Spencer will have planned the whole thing and Emily will have baked the cake - stop me if I'm wrong. Your mother will be crying in the front row your aunts clutching her close to keep her from falling to her knees and breaking down.

I'm so very sorry I won't be able to walk you down the aisle, or to give you away to the person standing at the end of it. Your wedding day was something I gushed over with your mother for hours on end. In the end, I know no matter how much I rested on how many rounds of Chemo I went through, it would never be enough. I stopped after one, but told your mother I went for three. There come a time when you have to stop prolonging the inevitable and push forward. I walked gracefully into death. my darling. I welcomed the end of my life.

Sure it hurt for a while, and even may hurt as you read this letter but I left for you and your mother, Layla. If I stayed your mother would have fallen deeper into the bottle: and we would have lost her. I love you with all my heart and soul Layla, but I had to go. Life got easier, I am sure and the pain dulled after a while. I want you to always remember that you are special to me; to your mother; to the world. You are special. I love you. Go walk down that aisle towards your prince charming, or princess, and live your life. Leave your grief on the Kleenex I am sure you are grasping, and damning me for ruining your makeup. Tell Aunt Hanna I said to take a chill pill, it will be okay. Like I told your mother a long time ago…._"You must give up the life you had planned, for the one that is waiting for you."_

_Love me forever;_

_Forget me not;_

_But let me go. _

_Daddy_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last but not least is one letter, completely unrelated to the story, you don't have to read it. By all means turn back now, you won't lose any sleep by not reading this. :) This is a letter written by me for my Layla, who was in utero for 12 weeks before she passed away. Again, it's purely speculation if she was a male or a female. It was too early to tell.**

* * *

><p>Dear Layla, or Harrison if you were a boy,<p>

I would like to take the time to introduce myself to you right now, as your mother. As the woman who wanted nothing more than to hold you in her arms and rock you to sleep. As the woman who would have put your bassinet right next to her side of the bed in order to wake up with you each and every time. As the woman you prayed so hard for the hpt to be positive that month, instead of negative. The woman, who did everything right, but yet you were still taken from me. I want to let you know that you would have been beautiful, and precious, and a quiet baby. Just like me. Just like your father.

We don't speak of you often, for the wounds are too new, still too open. I doubt they will ever close, ever heal, one day they may have to be cauterized. Wrapped in a tourniquet, throw to the cats…that's besides the point. At the point where we found out you were growing inside of me, I was ten weeks along, and it's sad to say that two weeks later you were gone. I woke in a frenzy of pain, and I knew in that moment, in that very second, I was no longer your mother. We never told anybody about you, I had just turned twenty and your father and I had just started dating, it wasn't an opportune time, but we welcomed it. In those two short weeks we came to love you wholeheartedly, and to this day I can honestly say that I don't love another thing more than I love you. You were everything to me.

I dreamt of your face every night for a month, the big brown eyes, and the eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles, at first I thought they were a curse. I've embraced them since my childhood. Your hair would have the perfect amount of curl to it, and just the right shine on those chestnut locks. You'd have ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, a cute nose, and you'd smile up at me like you had known me forever, and in a way I guess you would have. We were miserable darling, but don't let that stop you from enjoying life wherever you are. You are precious to us, you taught us a valuable lesson, and we'll never forget you for it.

Your father and I thought for days of what to name you, fought for hours on end. I wanted it to be hyphenated, he wanted something from the Romantic Era. I'd scream that no kid of mine was going to be named Victoria, and he'd yell that his kid would not be named Mary-Lou. How wrong was he. We decided on Layla-Michelle (after my mother) if you were a girl. and Harrison Charles (after his father) if you were a boy. We'll never know now, and at first it killed us, but the pain had dulled down to a minor ache. I guess you could say that time heals all wounds.

Mommy and daddy are getting married in over 300 days, and while we had always planned on having a flower girl or a ring bearer, we will forego those amenities, because you are not here to fill the role. A moment of silence in our vows will commemorate you in a way that just he and I will understand. Your death nearly tore us apart in the end my love, but we stayed for your future brothers and sisters, we stayed because of you. But again, that's another story left for a better time.

It hurt, to walk around and know that you weren't growing inside of me anymore, but it was something that I had to get over. It was something that many women before me had to endure and many women after me will have to endure. I just want to apologize Layla, apologize for not being strong enough to carry you to term. Apologize to you for my body rejecting you, apologize to you for falling down those stairs the week before I lost you. Your father never blamed me, but I blamed me. I used to say when I was younger that I didn't want children, that is until I met your father. Then and only then, did I want a child. So deeply that each month I deluded myself into thinking I was pregnant, only to have my hopes and dreams crushed when the test turned up negative.

I will never get to hold you, I'll never get to see your smile, or hear your laugh, but I am glad that I got to know you for the short time that I did. You caused me to open my eyes to the perils of the world and to accept every obstacle that comes my way with finesse and dignity. I love you my daughter, or my son. You will forever be the light of my life, but I'm moving on now. I wish you were here to celebrate life with me and your father, and your aunt turned sister. But wherever you are, I hope you are wrapped in a pink blanket, hot pink…with zebra stripes, and wearing a black bow. I hope you smile, laugh, and dance. I hope you'll never be afraid to live your life.

I love you Layla, and again I'm sorry I couldn't have you.

Love, Mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you all so much for reading and letting me bare to you my life story. I appreciate every review and every follow. I appreciate the re-tweets, and the links on Facebook. Funny how my computer just capitalized Facebook :) Layla-Michelle or Harrison Charles thanks you as well. Love always, MusicalCatharsis. **


End file.
